A Match Made in the Nightosphere
by vdaysnowstorm
Summary: Princess Bubblegum and Marceline have been friends for a long time (and acquaintances for even longer). This is about to change during an average lunch date. Bubbline one-shot based on If the two had been able to continue their conversation in the 21st comic volume, what might have happened?


Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time or the comics.

AN: Just a short fic. Should really be working on 'You Don't see & I Won't Say' but my computer died and I lost the whole completed 2nd chapter. Because of this motivation to work on it has been pretty low. It will try to get it done on time for Tuesday or Wednesday.

* * *

"I've been betting the safety of my Kingdom on Finn and Jake and I'm thinking **maybe **I might need to have a better foreign defense policy that relying on, you know…"

"Totally." Marceline took time to think about it before adding, "Actually, I'm not following completely."

Bubblegum sighed a bit to herself. She was having trouble finding the courage to directly say the words. She had hoped Marceline would have caught her drift.

Trying her best to look collected, Bubblegum continued, "Well I never did know much on the subject, as such an alliance never seemed necessary. However, from my research I have grasped a better understanding of the olden customs of unions." But she found it hard to stare into those puzzled red eyes.

Marceline still had not a clue as to where Bubblegum was going with this, "You've lost me Princess." The vampire used her hands to track the other woman's thoughts in the air, "Foreign defense policy somehow became an alliance and then an alliance became a union."

The Princess nodded.

"And how would this union form between the two kingdoms, marriage?" The Vampire joked.

Bubblegum's body subtly twitched on its own at the word. This did not go unnoticed, Marceline's eyes went wide, "That is what you meant." She was surprised but began to grin at the same time.

Bubblegum quickly began to explain, the quick speed of her words keeping in beat with her heart, "It's the only logical conclusion and it's based on historical trial. What better way is there to unite two very different lands then the ever common love." A slender gray hand brushed against a her forehead causing her to stop and ask, "What are you going?"

"Checking your temperature." Marceline stated with wonder as she removed her hand, "You ok there BonBons? Never heard to talk of love like that … any emotion for that matter that didn't have something to do with your precious citizens."

"Well." The Princess answered in a strained voice, "It's not as though I'm above such- basic needs."

Marceline almost dropped her tomato juice. Her shock now danced between embarrassment and amusement. Seeing the Princess stuck in a painful awkwardness, the Queen tried to save her by asking, "So who do you have your eye on?"

Little did she know that the question had made the situation all the more awkward.

Bubblegum took another deep breath and began to voice her thoughts, "For one, this kingdom would have to be very powerful."

Marceline nodded to show she understood where the Princess was coming from.

And so the description continued, "It would be beneficial if the leader was kind yet ferocious."

Marceline continued to nod.

"And what's most important for making this work is there has to be something of benefit for them."

"Alright, So who?" Marceline pressed her.

"Well …" The way the Princess eyed her and seem to sway back and forth suddenly made it all to clear.

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes!" Bubblegum answered a bit too loudly, calming as she continued to add, "It would be purely political in nature, of course."

Marceline almost dropped her tomato juice a second time this afternoon. Their eyes looked between one another, as though one might be concealing something more than the other.

Finally Marceline spoke, "I refuse."

"Why?" Bubblegum asked, disappointedly. Yet, she was not surprised. The Princess reminded herself what a silly idea it was to even ask. After all, her feelings toward the vampire were less than platonic and to her knowledge Marceline did not feel the same.

"This is some serious business. Have you really thought it over?" The Vampire's tone resembled a mother gently scolding a child, "Do you realize what you're asking me?"

"Yes." Bubblegum looked down into her cream soda, her face looked back up at her in the reflection. "You value your freedom and by forming such an alliance it may end up causing more trouble for you._ It would also hinder your interactions with suitors by tradition_." But the Princess found she could not say the last part.

Marceline shook her head, as though she could care less about any of it, "I was talking about your whole 'love speech' earlier. You mentioned love as being best way to bind two kingdoms together-" She stopped, speaking the words out loud had made her realize what Bubblegum had actually meant by her words.

When Marceline did not finish her thought, blue eyes finally looked upward. Marceline found those eyes held fear, pink lips moved to speak silent words and cheeks burned a high-grade red.

Though the words never escaped those lips, Bubblegum was still somehow able to communicate, '_There is no one I would rather be with.' _

Marceline swallowed hard to center her thoughts from the Princess's allure, "So, what would the Candy Kingdom have to give the vampires anyway?" If Bubblegum wanted to make this into something political, she would play along and make it political.

"Endless red for all eternity, you will never have to wonder if there may ever be a day without it." Bubblegum spoke practically. "With the spoon of prosperity I can assure it to be so." She had thought this part through and had the answer to any possible question Marceline could ask her.

Marceline spoke frankly, "I do have citizens that I need to take into consideration. Some may not take too kindly to this." Bubblegum purse her lips and Marceline continued formally, "However, I personally already have one stipulation."

"Please." The Princess invited her to share.

"You are off limits to the vampires. They may not touch you or drink from you."

"I politely decline."

"Oh?"

"If my people are to act as a possible food source, I must as well. To not, I would have failed them as a leader." Bubblegum was serious.

She always was protective of her people. Her resolve made Marceline smile. Yet the Princess had misunderstood her words, "If this is indeed a union as you say. It would be my job to protect you."

"Yes" Bubblegum nodded. "That would be my benefit from the agreement."

Cold lips hovered dangerously close to pink ones. "Then in exchange, you are to only be mine."

Despite herself, Bubblegum drifted into a dreamlike state. She imagined closing the distance between the agonizingly close lips, how it would feel. But she reminded herself it was not her place.

Marceline was surly only joking, a cruel joke at that.

She had yet to know for sure what the Vampires would think of the union. However, what about what Marceline felt, "In that case, I promise to be only yours. Will you be mine?" Bubblegum questioned.

"I already was."

The Princess no longer had to imagine such a kiss.


End file.
